


Scared

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: This was an attempt at fluff at first but then it turned into this-ellie





	1. Chapter 1

It was well known throughout Nuka World that some of the Disciples had escaped before they were wiped out with most of their gang. But Mae thought it was only a few, and expected them to leave the area entirely. So when a group of 15 ambushed her on one of her sprinting routes outside of the parks, she was surprised by their numbers, and their ability to avoid the patrols routinely sent out.

Another surprise - they switched to guns. It was a tough fight, one against 15, and when their numbers were dwindling, more suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere. 

But Mae had won. She stood there in the blood-splattered soil, her pounding heart and distorted hearing distracting her from the pain of uncountable bullet wounds so she could listen for any sound around her - shuffling of the dry dirt, the cock of a gun, a taunt that couldn’t be held back.

But what she heard next was a single shot ring out. A shot that went into the back of her knee and out of the other side, shattering the bone and sending Mae to the ground with a shriek of pain. Another bullet found the back of her thigh, just above her other kneecap, then the next one hit its mark. Her mind let her shove the pain aside for a single moment so she could swing her arm back and sear a hole into the Disciple's throat.

Right now she would have been rummaging through her pack for one of the Institute serums. But Kellogg hadn’t been back to supply her yet, and she ran out just a couple of days ago. So she grabbed the flare gun tucked into her jumpsuit and held back a cry of agony as she rolled onto her back. Her vision blurred as she watched the crackling light fly straight up to burst among the low clouds, bright against the evening sky.

 

* * *

 

“C’mon, kitten, c’mon. Please. Please, please, please…”

She forced her eyes open and saw Mason hovering over her, felt his hand on the side of her face. Something wet fell on her cheek.  _Rain?_

“Hey. Hey, kitten,” he said, voice gentle and hushed. Choked.

No rain. Mason was crying. He blinked and two more dripped down onto her skin.

“Hey,” Mae heard herself say, and it took all she had to lift her hand to his face. “You okay?”

A laugh spasmed out of Mason, the corner of his lips twitching. “Am _I_ fuckin’ okay,” he repeated, like it had been the stupidest thing he’s ever heard. “We gotta get you back. I injected some stimpaks but they did absolute shit. C’mon.” He slid his arms under her, one braced against her back and the other hooked under her legs. When he began to lift her, the pain made itself known again, screamed its existence to her, and she screamed back.

“I know, kitten, I know,” Mason soothed, voice pitched and watery. “We gotta get back, okay? We gotta get you back home.” He lifted her again, and she just couldn’t hold back another shout of pain. “Please, Mae,” he whispered, hefting her in his arms and this time Mae couldn’t even make a sound, the jolt of her body so incredibly agonizing it took her voice away for a moment.

Every step he took seared roots of pain through her legs. She kept her eyes on his face, saw more tears.

“Don’t cry,” she told him.

“Ain’t cryin’,” he insisted, and Mae huffed out an attempt at a laugh.

“Are too…” She tried to lift her hand to cling to his tank top, but only her fingers moved, and even then it was barely small twitches. “Mason? I can’t move.” The words came out rushed, having to be carried on a struggling breath.

Mason screwed his eyes shut for a moment before staring ahead again. “Don’t try to. We’re close to home, all right? Just hold on.”

“… Kinda tired…” Her vision started to blur again. “Mason?”

“Mae. Hey, look at me. Mae!”

 

* * *

 

Mason knew Mackenzie was scared, her shoulders shrunk inward every time he paced passed her, but he couldn’t help it. He could barely breathe, it was like he chest refused to even expand and his pounding heart was struggling against the tightness. The edges of his mind were frozen, it felt like a super mutant had his head between its hands, squeezing gently but incessantly. Dread was spiking up his neck from his chest, hot and nauseating, and his hands were shaking.

Mae had been bleeding out the entire time she waited for him to follow the flare. Dying. It took every stimpak Mckenzie had to bring her back from the brink. The doc was doing her best to fix Mae’s legs, but there wasn’t a chem that pieced together shattered bone. At least, not out here.

“She’s got a friend who has chems that’ll help,” he told her, calming himself down enough to speak below the shouting he had greeted her with. “She just needs to wait until then.”

“Mae's going to be in pain until he arrives,” Mckenzie responded, gathering syringes and stuffing them into a first aid bag. “I have a chem that’ll keep her unconscious. When she wakes up just dose her again. She’ll be in the least amount of pain this way.”

“Did you give her any yet?”

“No, I need to make sure she wakes up on her own before I do. I’d like to keep her here until then. If that’s all right.”

He stopped pacing. “Wait, what d’you mean? She’ll definitely wake up, right?”

“I… She lost a lot of blood, sir, and I’m pretty sure some vital organs were nicked. She’s stable, but—“

He advanced, and Mckenzie stumbled back. “I _need her_ to wake up.”

“I-I wish there was more I could do, but this isn’t exactly a top notch clinic. I promise, she’ll be my number one priority.”

Again he stepped forward, and Mckenzie hit the table behind her. “She better be, because if she doesn’t pull through I’ll fucking kill you. You understand me?”

She swallowed hard and nodded.

 

* * *

 

 Mason stayed inside the medical tent for three days. He didn’t sleep, didn’t eat, only drank when Mckenzie ordered him to. Girl could be brave when it came to taking care of them.

_“I don’t need any fuckin’ water. Ain’t thirsty.”_

_“You need the water and you’ll drink the water.”_

 

When he was just starting to finally nod off, not able to keep himself awake, Mae cried out. It made his entire body pulse, his vision flash red, his mind shrink. Mckenzie was inside the tent within an instant, quite bravely shoving Mason aside, the Alpha having been out of his seat the moment Mae had woken up.

“Mae, I need you to talk to me,” the doc said, voice even and stern as she readied one of her chems. “Tell me something.”

“Hurts!” she growled, voice nearly guttural. “My-my legs. I… How can I…?” She huffed. “Mason?”

“Yeah,” he answered, stepping into her view. “Right here, kitten.”

“Make it stop,” She grabbed his hand, her own cold and shaking. “Please, I can’t…”

He tore his eyes away from hers, couldn’t stand the pain shining in them. Instead he looked towards Mckenzie. “You gonna do something or what?”

“On it.” She stuck Mae with a syringe, and already her grip on Mason’s hand started to soften.

“Baby,” she sighed, body losing tension.

“I’m gonna take you home, okay?” He told her.

"Our home?" she questioned weakly, consciousness fading.

He gave her the best smile he could muster. "Yeah, kitten. Our home."

 

* * *

 

Mae only saw glimpses over the time she was dosed with whatever Mason was sticking her with. Caught him pacing her bedside like a territorial beast, then the pain throbbed and she groaned as her consciousness grew stronger. Mason retrieved a syringe right away, said a few things to her that Mae couldn’t recall, then she fell into darkness again. 

The next time she woke up, he was laying beside her, asleep. Mae bit her tongue, tried not to voice her pain in fear of waking him up, because even right now he looked tired. But soon it was too much and she woke him up with a sob. He bolted up and dosed her again.

The third time he was there again, though sitting in a chair with blood splattered on his face.

“What...?” Mae panted, and now she was starting to get real fucking sick of the pain. “What happened?”

He stood up and readied another syringe. “Challenger. You ain’t gotta worry about it.”

She was out in moments.

 

The next time she woke up, it was because someone was smacking her face. Lightly, but incessantly.

“Stop,” she huffed.

“This is gonna hurt, Mae. Want you to be prepared for it.”

She opened her eyes to see Kellogg. “Connie. You…?” The pain set in, always set in.

“You got something for her to bite down on, Alpha?”

“Open your mouth, kitten.”

She did as he said, and then his forearm was at her lips. She took the hint and got ready to bite down.

A thick syringe sank into her right leg, and in two seconds she felt the shattered pieces of bone in her knee piecing together. She bit down hard, her scream muffled by Mason’s flesh, and she tried to let the taste of blood distract her. She went through the same thing a second time, and then she was left exhausted. But there was no pain - just a throbbing ache in each leg. She released Mason’s arm and let out a blissful sob.

“Better?” Mason asked.

“Better,” she sighed. “How… how long’s it been?”

“About a day and a half.”

Kellogg sat on the edge of the bed, and Mae sat up with help from Mason. “Your p.i.p device was getting weird readings from that shit Mason was giving you, so it sent an alert to mine. Came as soon as I could.”

Her brows furrowed. “An alert? It does that?”

“Programmed it to. Mine’ll do the same."

She nodded, then took the can of purified water Mason offered. “I’m tired.”

“You’ll need to rest. Been through a lot.”

“Wanna take a shower.”

“You can take a bath. You shouldn’t stand for too long yet. I scanned that stuff your doc cooked up - might knock you out, but it fucks your body up. You’ll be weak for a while.”

“Give me an estimation.”

“Three weeks. That means no running—“

“No, fuck that.”

“Mae—“

“I’ve never taken a break that long, Conrad.”

“I know, but if you wanna get your strength back you gotta take it easy. Our chems are strong, but since the bones were _shattered_  it’s gonna take longer for a full recovery. So no running, no climbing or jumping, no fucking…” He stopped when both Mae and Mason turned to stare at him in unison. “Uh-huh, you heard me.”

“You can’t police our sex life, Connie.”

“I can and I will. You need to rest, Mae.”

“So I’m supposed to just lay in bed, doing nothing at all?”

“Well, you can read. Play games on your p.i.p. And in a couple days you can walk around the Amphitheater.” He leaned closer to kiss her forehead. “I gotta go. Father set up a mission for me that I need to prepare for.”

“What’s the mission?”

“He’s releasing his old man, wants me to pose as a merc and help him find the Institute.”

Her brows shot up. “That’s…”

“Fuckin’ stupid, I know. Nothin’ I can do about it.”

“Don’t take that fuckin’ long to resupply her again, all right?” Mason piped up.

“How about you don’t let her go out alone when you know there’s an unknown amount of psychopaths lurking around who wanna fuckin’ kill her. All right?” With that, he turned and left.

“Fuck,” Mason grumbled. “He’s right.”

“I told you I like to run alone,” Mae said. “And you gave me the flare gun. Saved my life." She slid her legs off the bed. “I want patrols to set out further than normal. The Disciples are obviously hiding somewhere.”

“Knew you’d want that, so Gage had it done. Found a good number of ‘em in a couple caves that were pretty well hidden. They’ve been taken care of.”

Mae took in a slow breath through her nose, then let it out. Then she crooked her finger at him, and he leaned down to kiss her. A long, slow and sweet press of their lips. “Carry me to the bath.”

He picked her up, hefted her in his arms and did as she said, grabbing her toiletries duffle on his way.

Mason carefully helped her undress as the bath filled with water, the sweat-soaked clothing peeling off her exhausted body, then grabbed a rag and washed her skin with massaging movements, giving her a kiss now and again.

“Can bathe myself, y’know,” she grumbled as he scrubbed the shampoo into her hair. “Not a kid.”

“No, you ain’t a kid. You’re a woman who almost bled to death and had her fuckin’ kneecaps broken.” He cringed at his own words. “Everyone’s been worried about you. Gage has been comin’ by almost every fuckin’ hour, your mutts are pacin’ by the door, and Jack and Shorty have been waiting with 'em since you got here.”

“Why don’t you go tell ‘em I’m okay now. I think I can wash my hair on my own. Go on.”

He hesitated, then nodded and kissed her before standing up and leaving the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

When Mason got back to the Amphitheater after speaking with Gage, he had to practically wrestle Icarus and Nova away from the Backstage door to get inside, closing it quickly behind him to keep them from slipping inside. When he returned to their room, Mae was laying in their bed with the blanket pulled up to her eyes. She flipped it back to reveal her naked body, and she patted the space next to her.

“Gage is gonna take care of things while you rest up,” he informed, starting to strip off his clothes.

“But he hates leading outright.”

“Yeah, but he insisted. Said he wants you to just rest up.”

“Tell him I appreciate it.”

“Knew you’d say that, so I already did.” She gave him a grateful smile. “Everyone wanted to come in and see ya, but I told ‘em to wait.”

Mae simply hummed in response, and when Mason laid down next to her she tossed the blanket over him and shifted closer, resting a hand on his neck to massage away the tension. “You okay?” she asked quietly, and Mason huffed out a laugh.

“I shouldn’t be the one that’s asked that.”

She shrugged a shoulder. “Well if you went through what happened to me, I’d be pretty torn up about it.”

He stayed quiet for a moment, then rolled on top of her, bracing himself on his elbows to keep his weight off her. He ducked his head and kissed her neck. “You scared the hell outta me,” he admitted, keeping his lips to her neck. He couldn’t look into her eyes. “I know the ‘alpha of the Pack’ shouldn’t say that, but…”

“Right now, you’re not ‘the Alpha’. And I’m not the Overboss.” She hooked her fingers under his chin and forced him to look at her. “You’re just Mason, and I’m just Mae.” She soothed a hand over his cheek. “It’s just us, big guy.”

The _fucking_ tears started again, made him feel weak as shit but he couldn’t stop it. Mae swiped her thumbs under his eyes.

“Jesus,” she mumbled. “You’re a real crybaby, huh?” Mason choked out a laugh and kissed her, slow and savoring. When he pulled away, his expression was serious again.

 “I love you,” he told her, his chest tight. He still hated that word, rarely ever used it and just expressed it, but he knew it made Mae happy to hear it. “Love you so much I barely know what to do with it. You are the best thing in my entire fuckin’ life, Mae. If I lost you, I…” His voice caught. “When I saw you layin’ there, all alone, it… I thought you were…”

“Sshh,” she whispered, tears shining in her own eyes. She tugged on his neck and he obeyed, gently putting more of his weight on her so he could slide his arms under her and hold her close. She lightly trailed her nails up between his shoulder blades, and Mason knew he shouldn’t be the one being comforted right now - Mae was the one who almost died, who had her fucking knees shot out, but he couldn’t bring himself to deny the reassurance.

“I’m sorry I put you through that.”

He lifted his head from the crook of her neck. “Are you really the one apologizing?”

“Well, why would you be the one to? You didn’t do anything wrong. I’ve been asleep for pretty much this whole ordeal, but you’ve been worrying since I shot the flare.”

He didn’t have the energy to argue with her. “You’re too fuckin’ sweet.”

“So I’ve been told.” She pulled him down into another kiss, this one longer, deeper. Her nails raked over Mason's shoulders, down his chest, and in turn he roamed a hand down her waist until he reached her thigh.

“Fuck,” he said lowly when she rolled her hips against his, and he gave her another kiss. “Want you.”

“So take me. You’ll be gentle.”

He cocked a brow.

“You’ll try to be gentle?”

He considered it for a moment. “… No. We can’t. I want you to get better as soon as possible, and I ain’t gonna risk that just ‘cause my dick’s hard.”

“What if I ride you _very_ slowly?”

Mason slumped down next to her. “Go to sleep.”

“I’ve been sleeping for a day and a half.”

He pulled her close, gently curling her into his chest. “Then just… let me hold you. All right?”

She relaxed against him. “All right.”

 

For hours they just laid there, Mae curled against Mason with her hair fanned out over his shoulder. He pressed occasional kisses to her forehead, a gentle gesture he wasn’t used to but it seemed to make Mae smile and shift that much closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mae stepped out of Backstage after 3 days. Icarus and Nova would have tackled her to the ground if Shorty hadn’t caught them by the scruff of their necks before they leapt.

“It’s good to see you up and about, princess,” the Raider grinned.

“Yeah,” she sighed with a smile of her own, patting Icarus’s head and scratching Nova’s ear before walking into Shorty’s waiting hug.

“Mae,” Jack called, jogging over and bringing Mae into her own embrace as soon as she let go of Shorty. “Glad you’re okay.”

She received shoulder pats and a couple more hugs from other Pack members as she made her way to Mason’s throne.

“Kitten,” he sighed, standing up. “You sure you’re okay to leave our room?”

“Yes, Mason, I’m sure,” she assured him, but he still seemed hesitant. They both knew Mae was still too weak to even stand on her own for too long.

Then he held out his hand, and when she took it with a puzzled look he helped her onto the stage, her legs still aching, and sat her down on his throne. He lowered himself to her feet, his back to the throne, and draped one of Mae’s legs over his shoulder, trailing featherlight caresses up and down her calf.

Mae, nearly stunned, tucked her other leg up and perched her foot on his opposite shoulder, and Mason leaned his head back against the cushioned seat to have Mae rake her fingers through his thick hair. The situation had her stomach fluttering and her cheeks flushing, and she glanced around to see the nearby Pack members trying to hide their surprise.

“You don’t think this’ll make you seem a bit…” she said quietly.

“Anyone has a problem with it, they can take it up with me,” he responded simply.

 

 

One week later, and Mae was going insane. She’d never gone so long without running. She insisted to Mason that she was feeling better, but he wasn’t letting her take any chances. So he had two guards posted by the gate, ordered specifically to watch her.

“Sorry, Mae,” one of them said as she neared for the 23rd time in the past few days. “Boss’s orders.”

“ _I’m_ your damn boss,” she told them. “C’mon, just let me out!”

“You’re our boss, but we listen to the alpha. We can’t let you go.”

She took in a slow breath through her nose. “… That’s fine.” She turned on her heels and started to walk away, then bolted left and back to start scaling the side of the gate. Two strong arms yanked her down as soon as she caught the top of it.

“Sorry, princess,” Shorty told her, hefting her in his arms so he could carry her bridal style towards Mason’s throne.

“What they say is true,” Mae sighed. “Only those you trust can betray you.”

“Yeah, okay, drama queen.” He dumped her into Mason’s lap. “Tried to escape again, boss man.”

Mason sighed. “Can’t you just relax, kitten?”

“No, I can’t!”

“She’s gettin’ snappy, huh,” Shorty mumbled.

“Mm,” he grunted. “… What if I walk with you around the market place?”

“Yes! Please.” She got off of his lap too fast and stumbled forward, and both men reached to steady her. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Not having sex because Mae was in the Commonwealth is one thing, but not being able to while they were together was torturous. They made each other come with their fingers and mouths countless times in the past two weeks since Kellogg left, but it wasn’t quite the same.

“I feel fine now,” Mae assured, laying next to him in their bed. They were both stripped of their clothes, had been for an hour. “C’mon, big guy.”

“He said 3 weeks, kitten,” Mason responded, and he wasn't sure if Mae knew how fucking hard it was to say no to her. “I don’t wanna take a single fuckin’ risk.”

Mae huffed and crawled away to sit at the edge of the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. Moments later, Mason heard a quiet sniffle.

“Are you fuckin’ _crying_?” he questioned, slight amusement in his voice.

“Of course I’m not crying.”

“You are.” He moved closer and turned her face towards him with a grip on her jaw. “You’re seriously crying because I won’t fuck you. That’s so fuckin’ cute, I can’t believe it.”

“I’m going crazy, Mason!” She swiped her welling tears away with the back of her hand. “I’m so fucking restless I might kill someone. Give me _something_ , please!”

“What, my mouth ain’t good anymore?”

“No, just…” she shifted. “… Lay down on your back.”

He did as she said, expecting her to sit on his face, but instead she straddled his hips, and he grabbed hers. “Mae—“

“I’m not gonna ride you. Just wanna feel you. Okay?”

He knew in the very back of his mind what she was planning, but _fuck_ he wanted to feel her, too. So he let go of her hips and laid back, watched her catch her bottom lip between her teeth as she lowered herself to glide her sex against his cock. Fuck she was so warm, so fucking wet and it took every shred of control Mason had not to shove himself inside her.

"Fuck, kitten," he said lowly. "This is a bad idea."

"Yeah?" she panted. "Tell me more."

Mason tried to keep his resolve but it was crumbling, more and more with each time she glided over his cock, until finally it was too much. When he felt her stop at the tip of his cock he grabbed her hip and slid inside her. It was so easy, was always so fucking easy, and the moan that ripped from her throat almost had him coming right then.

"Fucking _finally_ ," she whimpered, sinking herself down until she'd taken all of him. Then she was rolling her hips madly, chasing the orgasm that was already building inside her. Mason had to press the heels of his palms against his closed eyes. If he saw her going crazy on top of him he wouldn't be able to hold back. He felt her clench around him like a vice, her thighs tremble against his hips as she came.

She paused for a moment, a moment Mason was thankful for, but soon she was rolling her hips again. "Baby," she sighed. "C'mon _. Please._ "

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” he bit out. Suddenly her knee crashed into his waist and he coiled sideways with a grunt. As Mae fell off of him she tugged on his shoulder so he ended up on top of her, and Mason met her eyes. Any resolve he had left turned to fucking dust, and he shook his head like a huffing bull before sitting up and dragging Mae closer by her hips, her ass hovering off the bed. He thrust into her and started a merciless pace.

“Yes!” Mae screamed, hands twisting in the sheets, and she wailed out a moan. “Fuck, baby, you feel so  _good_. Fuck me harder, c’mon! _Mason_!”

With a damn near feral growl he braced a hand on the headboard and pounded her into the mattress, the bed jouncing and the fingers he had curled on the headboard banging against the wall. The cries and whimpers pouring out of Mae goaded him on, the ecstasy twisting her expression, the way her body writhed below him. She was so fucking beautiful, her silken hair fanned out on the sheets, eyes shining as she stared up at him. He loved her so fucking much.

When Mae came again, her back arched so severely it almost looked painful. Mason draped himself over her and rode out her orgasm, using it to bring his own, and the sound she made as he came inside her plucked at his spine like it was a taut wire.

As the high died down, the guilt set in. "Kitten," he mumbled, shifting on top of her before pulling back to meet her eyes. She was smiling, and the sight made his heart swell.

"Would you look at that," she said with feigned wonder. "I'm absolutely fine. Guess you were being a big baby for nothing."

"Wasn't for nothing," he argued. "Was just... worried."

Her smile softened, and she put a gentle hand on his cheek. "Yeah. I know. So since I'm better, can I run now?"

"No, you're gonna wait another week. And I ain't even sure I want you runnin' out there alone anymore. Even with those Disciples taken care of."

"You can't keep me fenced in here, Mason."

He sighed and slumped down next to her. "I know. I just don't want anything like that to happen again... What if I come with you?"

"No offense, big guy, but you couldn't keep up with me if you tried. Neither could Gage, or anyone else. Unless... how about I bring Icarus and Nova? They're pretty fast."

He thought about it. "... Better than nothing, I guess."

Again she smiled. "Thanks. Love you, big guy."

Usually he responded with a kiss, but this time he felt the need to say it out loud. "Love you too, kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an attempt at fluff at first but then it turned into this  
> -ellie


End file.
